Memorable Shenanigans
by Hazel Roses
Summary: For Mother's Day, Levy decided family pictures would mean the world to her. Their twins, Raja and Ragnar, instead of being adorable children, made the ordeal a nightmare. From epic tantrums to Ragnar stepping in dog poop shenanigans moments before their pictures, this Mother's Day proved to be more difficult than initially planned. Levy and Gajeel loved their monsters nonetheless.


**I forgot to post this back in May! I posted it on Tumblr for a Mother's Day Gajevy event, but didn't post it here. I didn't want to wait until next year so here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Gajeel! Can you change the twins' diapers while I fix their snacks?!"

Gajeel glanced at his children who played in their playpen close to the bathroom door. He brushed his teeth, having woken up ten minutes ago thanks to his wife. Today they planned family pictures for Mother's Day. Gajeel didn't want shit to do with it. Getting in nice clothes and wrangling the twins just to pay hundreds of jewels for photography sounded like a shitty deal. Couldn't Reedus paint them a portrait or something? Despite his annoyance at getting dressed, Gajeel loved seeing Levy so happy. She could hardly contain her excitement. The bluenette sang to herself in the kitchen and within the now fifteen minutes he'd been awake; she asked twice which outfit he liked better. The dragon slayer spit out his toothpaste, rinsed his mouth, and stood straight to glance in the mirror. He looked like shit. His hatchlings weren't sleeping at night. If Raja woke, her fussing broke Ragnar from his slumber. They took turns waking each other up and stressing their parents.

Dark circles garnished his eyes and his raven hair stuck in sixteen different directions. He'd lost muscle tone because exercising came second to sleep… any sleep. Just when they'd gotten them on a schedule, they started getting up at all times of night in the last month. Their pediatrician warned them of this natural occurrence during their last visit but experiencing it gave him newborn PTSD. Gajeel turned red eyes to his children, listening to them babble to each other. The twins started walking a few months ago, and they would turn two years old in three more. It seemed like yesterday they were little helpless beings who depended on he and Levy for everything. Now they were gaining their independence, and it made his heart swell. Gajeel scooped both of them up, kissing their pudgy cheeks as they squealed with happiness.

"Dada!" they chanted over and over, bouncing in his arms as he laid them on the bed.

"You bet yer sweet little asses I'm dada," he praised while grabbing diapers and wipes.

Levy placed out matching dark green outfits on their dresser the night before. Gajeel could attempt to dress them, but changing their diapers turned into an Olympic sport once they learned to roll over. Plus, they should eat first. Didn't want to get bananas smeared all over them.

"Come here, Raja," Gajeel muttered as his son rolled over and stood up while he undid Raja's pamper.

Gajeel's nose crinkled. What a healthy shit she laid for him to clean up. Raja cooed, eyes that matched her mother's twinkling up at him.

"Dada, no!"

"Raja, yes!" Gajeel argued. "You stink!"

One arm reached for Ragnar seconds before he stepped off the side of the bed. Gajeel laid him back down next to his sister and wiped her clean then folded the dirty wipes into her diaper. This time Raja stood and waddled away without a stitch of clothing on. Thankfully, Ragnar didn't have a shitty pamper so his father changed him and put a new one on before Raja got out of reach. They babbled the whole time, shrieking and making a game out of daddy trying to change them. Too bad he'd gotten good at changing two rambunctious babies at once.

"No, no dada!"

"Yes, yes, brat!"

Gajeel grabbed her by her thighs, causing the little one to tumble onto her back. She squealed with delight, still trying to turn over and escape her father, but he held firm. Just as he finished securing her diaper, Levy walked in. Gajeel stood.

"I'll help ya get the brats fed…"

Levy's cheeks tinted as her husband stared at her in awe. His crimson gaze trailed down her body with carnal intensity.

"Do you like this dress?"

Gajeel nodded. "That's why I picked it. Turn around."

Levy gave a slow spin, her evergreen halter top dress billowing around her slim legs. Black wedges garnished her feet, and she wore a matching silk bow in her aqua tresses. Green always brought out the cinnamon hues in her eyes. It complemented her skin and abstract tresses, too. Gajeel watched as those bright oceanic locks teased her porcelain shoulders.

"Fuckin' beautiful."

Levy frowned. "Stop cursing in front of the children!"

"They ain't old enough to understand yet!"

Levy huffed.

"You're impossible."

She walked up to her babies, who both reached for her. Gajeel pulled them back, causing them to cry in irritation.

"Mama!" Raja shrieked.

"You little monsters ain't gonna mess up yer ma's pretty dress," Gajeel spoke while hauling the twins to the kitchen for breakfast.

Raja and Ragnar did not approve at first until he plopped them in their high chairs. "Who wants food?!"

The babies slammed their open hands on their high chairs with glee. Gajeel made little plates of bananas, half a slice of bread, and cheese cubes. Raja and Ragnar had many of their baby teeth, so soft solid foods worked well for them. Gajeel scrambled some eggs and fried bacon just as Levy entered the kitchen.

"You two have made a mess!" she chided, getting a wet washcloth to clean their grubby faces.

Ragnar fought his mother, as usual, grunting and turning his face away. The Script Mage chuckled and walked over to Gajeel, wrapping her arms around his waist. She leaned into his shoulder blades and inhaled his rich scent. Ever since they mated two years ago, Levy found herself intoxicated with Gajeel's smell. Small hands inched over his muscled chest. The muscles flexed underneath her fingertips.

"_Levy_."

She heard the warning in his voice. It said if she didn't stop, he'd have her bent over the kitchen table; she learned that lesson the hard and satisfying way. Gajeel turned and popped a piece of bacon in her mouth. Chewy and delicious, just how she preferred. After swallowing, Gajeel tilted her head back and kissed her.

"Mm," he mumbled in between kisses. "You taste delicious."

Levy laughed. "I'm sure I do."

Gajeel sat down next to Raja and Ragnar's high chairs, giving each some of his eggs. They fussed at him until he shared then got egg all over their happy faces and high chair tables. Levy watched her family with so much love in her heart, she thought it would burst. She knew Gajeel hated taking pictures, but Levy wanted framed ones to garnish their fireplace; it was too empty. Gajeel finished his breakfast while Levy wiped their children's faces again. She stood and lifted Ragnar while Gajeel grabbed Raja.

"Let's get them dressed then you get ready."

Gajeel grinned. "Like me dressed up, do ya?"

Levy beamed. "You clean up nice, Gajeel."

"Gihi, yer damn right!"

After wrangling the twins into their outfits and Gajeel in his, Panther Lily returned home. He'd been away training with Carla. The female Exceed wanted to improve her physical strength and asked Panther Lily to spar with her. Levy, Gajeel, and Wendy noticed the two cats spent more time with each other than just for training. Levy believed the horizon held a budding romance between them. The black exceed was still in his larger form.

"You all look great."

"Lily, did you just get done training?" Levy asked while packing the children's bag.

He coughed. "No, Carla and I had breakfast instead. Rest is an important- "

"Cut the shit, cat!" Gajeel interrupted. "You like her, just admit it!"

"I never said I didn't like her!"

Levy's eyes sparkled with excitement. "You have feelings for her?!"

Panther Lily turned away. "I didn't say that either."

Gajeel laughed. "You ain't gotta say shit. Your response says it all!"

Panther Lily reverted to his smaller form and grumbled under his breath. Levy shouldered the baby bag and her purse. "Lily, don't forget we have pictures today. Let's go!"

"You want me in the pictures?"

The dragon slayer picked up his children who were waddling toward the Exceed. They adored him, especially since he let them pull his tail as much as their little hearts desired.

"What kind of stupid question is that?!" Gajeel barked. "Yer part of this family, aren't ya?!"

Panther Lily's dark eyes bounced between Levy's warm smile and his partner's reassuring grin. "Yes, I am."

Soon, they were traveling to meet their photographer at a local park. Autumn's recent appearance influenced the trees surrounding it, changing the vibrant green leaves to crimson, tangerine, and amber hues. A cool, but comfortable breeze teased Levy's curled tresses as they walked toward a wooden bridge arched over a small creek. Their photographer, Jerraltan, stood waiting for them with a smile. He was an older gentleman who ran his own photography business for nineteen years. A large camera hung around his neck and once they met him, he reached out to rub Ragnar's calf.

"We will get beautiful shots today," he assured. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely!"

Levy placed the baby bag and her purse underneath a nearby tree. After that, everything went to hell. Raja screamed when Gajeel tried to put her on the grass for pictures. Ragnar didn't mind it, but he found a sweet pile of dog poop and got it on his shoes enough to cover his left foot. While Levy cleaned him up, Gajeel tried to calm his daughter, but she arched in his arms shrieking her disapproval when he tried to put her down again.

"Raja, what's your deal?! Gajeel whined. "Dada is right here!"

"No!"

Raja's favorite things were refusing to sleep during the night and "no" to everything. Even Panther Lily tried showing Raja that grass wasn't bad. She normally loved playing in the grass with Lily, but today was not that day. Levy grabbed a few gummy snacks after washing her hands with the liquid soap and water she kept in their bag. With Ragnar on her hip, she joined her husband and hollering child. Gajeel gave her an exasperated look.

"Do you want gummies, Raja?" Levy asked.

The little one paused and sniffed. Her eyes were puffy from crying. "Snack?"

"Snack!" mom affirmed, holding out four for her.

She took them with glee and allowed Gajeel to sit her in the grass. He sat behind her, brushing his hand over her blue curls. Ragnar watched Raja eating her gummies and held his hand up.

"Snack!"

Levy held out the fruit gummies to her son; that was an incorrect response. He threw a magnificent tantrum because of her offer. Levy watched him in awe as she put the squirming child down and he laid in the grass, kicking his feet.

"I guess he doesn't want gummies," Gajeel mused.

"Ragnar, do you want a graham cracker?"

"No!"

"How about veggie sticks?"

"No!"

"That's all the snacks I brought," Levy muttered.

"For fuck's sake," Gajeel snarled. He stood up, which made Raja stand and demand Gajeel hold her by lifting her arms.

"Daddy will be right back," he informed the child.

She didn't like that answer and resumed crying while trailing after him. Gajeel reached Levy and Ragnar. He scooped him up, holding his son to face him.

"Listen here, you eat gummies, graham crackers, or veggie sticks. That's it! Which do ya want?!"

Ragnar hiccupped. "Snack?"

Gajeel took the gummies from Levy and held them for Ragnar who beamed and grabbed them with happiness. "Snack!"

Levy placed a hand on her forehead. "Such theatrics to want gummies, anyway."

They had many more fun times trying to get the twins to cooperate and after an hour and a half, they had enough pictures for Jerraltan to edit.

Exhaustion blanketed the whole family. Everyone needed a nap after such an ordeal. Jerraltan motioned for them to look at the raw shots. Levy's heart melted at the adorable photos. When they reached one of both Ragnar and Raja crying and their parents looking pitiful, Gajeel roared with laughter. Panther Lily's eyes were wide with astonishment in the picture as he stared at the little terrors putting on a fantastic show of disapproval.

"That's going on the mantel!"

Levy shook her head and smiled. "I won't forget this Mother's Day, that's for sure!"


End file.
